The present disclosure relates generally to lifting devices. In particular, a scissor-boom lift is described.
Known lifting devices are currently grouped into 2 categories: (1) The scissor lifts, which use the scissor links folding and unfolding to change the lifts height and they have no far outreach capability (2) The boom lifts, which use the telescope booms' extension, retraction and angel movement to change the lifts top platform height and outreach distance. Current lifts are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, scissor lifts do not have far outreach capability and thus their application are very limited. Boom lifts are complicated to operate and expensive to own.
Thus, there exists a need for lifting devices that improve upon and advance the design of known lifting devices. Examples of new and useful lifting device relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Examples of references relevant to lifting means include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,330,933; 4,691,805, and 5,740,887. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.